Welcome to Konoha!
by KuniochiBeauty3707
Summary: What happens when a 17 years old moves from her tragic life in Tokyo to the small city of Konoha? Well Mina has a lot of things coming to her. Mina finds herself moving to Konoha with no idea of what's going to happen or who'll she'll meet. All she knows is she's leaving her tragic old life and is restarting. And her life in Konoha begins with her having to live with the Uchiha's!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story. It might not be very good in the beginning. But I hope you all like it! Welcome to Konoha!_

Welcome to Konoha! #1  
Chapter 1  
It was a sunny Thursday morning at the Uchiha's place, or more better described the Uchiha Mansion. Everyone is in the kitchen either eating breakfast or just talking away. All except one, the youngest son of the Uchiha's and maybe the most arrogant and stubborn one of all: Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Sasuke! Get up!" Yelled Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mitoko.  
" (sigh) that boy... His stubbornness and arrogance all comes from you Fugaku. "  
" Is that a bad thing?" Fugaku says with a stern and somewhat emotionless tone.  
"Yes it is!" Mitoko says as she glares at her husband. Fugaku not giving a care in the world ignores the glare. Annoyed Mitoko yells out for Sasuke again.  
Up stairs in Sasuke's room, Sasuke slowly trudges to the bathroom to get himself ready.  
"(Groan), I really hate mornings..."  
Sasuke says lazily. Sasuke takes his clothes off and gets into the shower. He turns on the hot water and adds in a little cold water to make it warm. As the water turns on warm steam fogs around the shower. The warmth of the water felt good on his well built body. After showering he grabs his school uniform on his bed that was set out just a few minutes ago by a maid and puts them on. He then brushes his teeth and heads down stairs. As he walks in to the kitchen, Itachi, sitting and reading some paper work, greets with a good morning. While his mother greets him with a your-going-to-be-late-to-school talk.  
" Hn." Sasuke says with an emotionless tone. " Hey! Sasuke could you pass me a pen?" Itachi asks. Sasuke walks over to a counter, grabs a pen and then throws it to Itachi. "Um? Thanks..."  
"Welcome" says sasuke.  
As Mitoko starts to serve breakfast, she walks over to Sasuke. "Hurry and eat breakfast honey, or you'll be late for school."  
"Yeah..." Sasuke sits next to Itachi and begins to eat. Everyday routines seem to get more and more stressing and boring each day...  
After breakfast Mitoko drives sasuke to school. It was a quiet drive though. Sasuke rarely talks even to his parents, which doesn't bother them much since their always really busy. Though sometimes his mother and father wish he could be more talkative and social to others such as special guest or friends of the Uchiha's.  
Sasuke soon arrives at school.  
"Have a nice day Sasuke! Oh! And after school come straight home I have to tell you something."  
"Can't you just tell me now?"  
He says a with an annoyed tone.  
"Can't now have to get to work quickly. Bye sweetie!" And with that she drives off leaving sasuke confused and annoyed. Sasuke then walks though the school gates and heads toward the place him and his friends always meet at. Under a cherry blossom tree by a bench in the school yard stood non other than Sasuke's best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Though both boys have such terribly different personalities, yet they still became friends. Aside the constant fights and bickering they are very tight friends. Probably because they are the only two people who could handle each others personality?  
"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto waves franticly at Sasuke. "Hn" Sasuke walks over to naruto and greets him. "Hey! I heard there's going to be a new movie coming out tonight. Wanna go see it with me after school?" Naruto says with a huge gleam in his eyes. "Sorry I can't. Mom asked me to come straight home after school. And you know what happens if I don't do as she says."  
" yeah. I know. Man! I really wanted to see it." Naruto pouts.  
"Can't you just go without me?"  
"But it'll be no fun by myself."  
"Then ask sai or kiba and them to go with you?" Sasuke says annoyed with naruto's attitude.  
"Fine" dragging on the word as he said it. "Hey guys!" A sudden voice came from behind sasuke and naruto. It was non other then Inuzuka Kiba. "Hey!" Naruto said as he walked over to greet his friend. "What are you guys talking about?" He says curiously. "We were talking about the new movie that's coming out tonight. Hey ya wanna come? Sasuke can't cause his mom needed him after school."  
"Um sure. I have nothing to do later so alright."  
"Yessss! Finally someone to hang with!" Naruto says as he pumps his fist up and down in excitement. "Hey we should get to class now. The bells about to ring." Sasuke says as he turns and heads to class. "Ya know Kakashi sensei is always late so there is no need to go now." Kiba says. "Then do you want to get caught out of class by another teacher or by Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke says annoyed. "Tch! Fine!" Kiba catches up to the other two and they walk to class.  
As they enter homeroom (kakashi's class: history) all the girls start to squeal and whisper about how cute and cool looking the boys are. As they sit in their seats a brunette with sparkling brown eyes walks over to the guys. She wore the usual school uniform but in a sexy seductive way. She had her shirt untucked and a few buttons at the top unbutton, her black and white jacket unbutton and her skirt an inch or two higher than the other girls. She also had two other girls behind her wearing somewhat the same style.  
"Hey guys" she says flirtatiously. "Um sup... Hana" kiba says with annoyance in his tone. "Hey Hana!" Naruto happily says.  
Sasuke just turns his head and ignores the girls presence. "You guys look nice today."  
"Thanks Hana!" Naruto says as he digs through his bag for a pencil for class. "So kiba? How's Akamaru doing?" "Huh? Oh fine."  
Looking away more annoyed. "I see... Um sasuke how have you've been?" She says as she sits on his desk. "Hn." He says emotionlessly. "Aww come on Sasuke-kun! At least look at me?" She begs childishly.  
"Tch!"  
"Humph!" She says with a babyish pout.  
Just then a group of girls come in the class. Four girls to be exact.  
One of them is Haruno Sakura. She has bubble gum pink hair and is very kind. But also has a  
Don't-get-on-my-bad-side persona. She can get very viscous if you make her really mad. She also has a huge crush on school popular boy Uchiha Sasuke.  
The one standing to her right with long blonde hair up in a high pony-tail is Yamanaka Ino. She loves flowers and has a very big mouth if you know what I mean. She can lecture, brag, gossip, and yell like crazy. To make more sense: she can talk like no one else can in this world. But her friends love her because of her sweetness and always-with-her-friends-side persona. The one on the left of sakura is tenten. She's the tomboy of the group. She always wears he hair up in two Chinese buns. She loves fighting and wears boys cloths most of the time when she's not at school. She's best at ninja tool handling. She's not much on the girly crushes like the others but to her friends they all seem to know she likes Hyuga Neji. Hinata's cousin. Though she doesn't admit it. It's seems very obvious to her friends.  
The last but not least one is Hyuga Hinata. She maybe the richest one in the group. Or should I say of everyone in the school. Her parents own the biggest and highest ranked industrial company in all of Japan. She maybe rich but is very shy and insecure. She's very sweet and has great manners and she also is very beautiful. Many guys would ask her out almost all the time and she would always reject them. Not cus she one of those rich girls who are just snobby and act all that and talk poorly of others. She's the total opposite she's loving, caring, and talks to everyone in mannerism. The reason she rejects the other boys is because of her love for someone else. Uzumaki Naruto. She's loved him for 4 years now. She met him in middle school and continued to meet him cus of her father and his family company businesses. Though Naruto is oblivious of her love for him.  
As they walked into class naruto runs over to the girls and greets them happily. "Oh hey Naruto!" Sakura says kindly. "N...N...Naruto-kun!" Hinata says blushing.  
"Hey Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!"  
Hinata turns bright red by the sudden meeting of Naruto. (Though this happens all the time when he's around.)  
" hey naruto!" The bun haired girl says. "Sup! Tenten!" The girls walk to their desks and sit. "Hey? Doesn't sasuke look sooooo cute today? Huh? Guys!" Sakura says blushing and staring at sasuke.  
"Uh huh? Man girl! You've been liking him for so long and you've never had the stinking guts to ask out the freakin guy!" Ino says. "Calm down Ino! It not like its the end of the world if she doesn't ask him out." Tenten says.  
"I know but it's been 4 years! 4 years! (Sigh) The longer she waits the shorter her chance is." Ino says with a disappointed tone.  
"Its up to sakura whether or not she wants to ask him out now or never. Stop pressuring her Ino."  
Annoyed by Hinata's lecture Ino changes the topic a little.  
"Soooo what about you hinata? You and Sakura are in the same jam as well! You haven't asked Na-"  
Hinata covers Ino's mouth so that the boys (especially Naruto) don't hear about her secret. (Though its obvious to the others all except Naruto). "Shhhhh! Shut up Ino." Whispers Hinata. Ino removes Hinata's hand from her mouth and groans. "You all really are secretive people aren't you?" All the girls laugh and finally the teacher arrives in the class.  
To be continued...

Well... That's the first chapter! Hope you all like it! The next chapters are up! Please review and like. Negative comments are fine just not too much. Thanks for reading. Oh! And I'll post up a fruit's basket/Narut. Crossover story and blue exorcist/Naruto crossover too! Please read them if you can! Thank you! Beauty off!


	2. WTK Chapter 2

_Two is up and ready! Lets just get on with it!_

WTK Chapter 2:  
Class starts and everyone gets their pencil and paper out ready for the THOUSAND worded notes that are ready on the board.  
"Alright class!" Kakashi says in a  
I-don't-really-care-what-happens mood. "Today you'll be writing down these notes on the board and when your done bring them up to me. If your not finished with it by the end of class take it home and you can do it tomorrow or come over during lunch and copy it down. Alright everybody!"  
Everyone answers with a low "ok" and begins writing. Kakashi then sits in his seat and takes out a book with the title "make-out tatics." To everyone it's a really perverted book and really boring as Naruto would say since he only read less then ten pages and personally knows the author of the book.  
His godfather/grandpa/guardian Jiraiya. As class went on it felt like a whole hour had past when it's only been fifteen minutes since they started. Added the time Kakashi was late then it been twenty-one minutes. Only about ten minutes left of class since a full class time is forty minutes. Naruto soon starts to get bored and begins to doodle things on his paper. He draws a kunai then a shuriken. Then starts writing a bunch of random letters. After writing the whole alphabet he starts to draw again. He looks to Hinata as she busily writes down the notes. He begins to draw her without noticing it. He draws the outlines and then the details. After about five minutes he ends up with a drawing of Hinata on the back of his paper. Five minutes before class is done and he still has nothing to do. He then begins to throw scraps of paper at Sasuke. Since Kakashi was to glued in the book he didn't even notice the small flying balls of paper going across the room. Sasuke soon begins to get very annoyed with Naruto and turns to him and glares at him with anger but only to get hit in the face with one of the paper balls. Naruto holds in a laugh as the ball hits his friend right in the face. Just then the bell rings. Taking his eyes off the book, Kakashi stands up and looks to the class. "Okay class as I said before, if not done take it home and bring it back tomorrow! Or come back during lunch. Dismiss!" Everyone runs out the door quickly getting to their second period. Sasuke walks up to Naruto with a mad expression.  
"You are sooo dead Dobe." Hitting him across the head.  
"Sorry! I was so bored in class I had nothing to do. I didn't feel like writing down notes anymore." Naruto says as he waves his paper in the black/blue haired teen's face. "And you decided to throw paper balls at me? tch!" Sasuke then spots the drawing of a familiar girl on the back if the paper. "Hey who's this?" Sasuke snatches the paper out of Naruto's hands. "Hey!" Naruto yells trying to get the paper out of his friends hands. "Wow! Nice drawing. So this is what you were doing the whole time in class?" Sasuke says smirking. "Tch. I guess our little Naruto is finally crushing on a girl other than Sakura, huh?"  
"Shudup! I'm not. I just... Um I just...?" Naruto starts to hesitate.  
"I just didn't know what else to draw and she was just sitting in front of me in a good drawing angle. Sooo I just drew what I saw!" He says putting both his hands behind his head nervously.  
"Uh huh...? Well I'm going to class now, jan na!" With that Sasuke walks toward his second period class. "Humph! Whatever..." Naruto then heads to his class as well.  
In second period (Iruka sensei: Math) Sasuke sits in his usual seat in the back corner by the window. He gazes out the window with a still as ever emotionless face, wondering what his mother wanted him for after school and what was so important. "I wonder what that women wants?" He thought. "What's so important?" He could never figure out his mother. His whole family either to be exact! (Sigh) can't life be more complicated...? He says in his head sarcastically. Finally the bell rings for class to start. Though nobody cared much except the major nerd freaks who only care about their grades and studying, never paying attention to the normal and common sensed world around them. They just take everything sooooo seriously. Well back to the story, everyone sits and waits for the teacher to speak. "Ahem! Alright class today we'll be learning the highlights of expo-rational division and fraction dividing." Iruka sensei says as he writes a bunch of explanations and math things on the board. "Open your books to page 176 and copy down the graph on the page and..." Class is going to be long, thought Sasuke. But in Naruto's class things are more disturbing...  
Naruto's schedule:  
Homeroom/1st: Hatake Kakashi- history.  
Second: Sarutobi Asuma- language arts  
Third: Umino Iruka- algebra/math  
Fourth: Yuhi Kurunai- music  
Lunch break  
Fifth: Anko- science  
Sixth: free period  
Seventh: Guy- P.E.  
Sasuke's schedule:  
Homeroom: Kakashi  
Second: Iruka  
Third: Kurunai  
Fourth: Gai  
Lunch  
Fifth: free  
Sixth: Anko  
Seventh: Asuma  
To be continued...

Yay! Two is in! Hope you all likes it!


	3. WTK Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But my made up character!

WTK Chapter 3:  
In Asuma's class Naruto as always, is asking Asuma sensei so many things and annoying the crap out of everyone. He talks and talks and talks, then when Asuma finally gets him into being quiet, he doesn't listen at all!  
"Uzumaki Naruto!" Asuma yells out to Naruto. "Huh? Oh uh yes Asuma sensei!" "What is up with you today? Your not this bad before, what is your problem young man?" Asuma says sternly. "(Sigh) nothen really! I'm just  
Sooooooooo bored!"  
" and you take out all that in my class just because you are bored? Naruto you are a very good man and maybe a smart one somehow, but acting like this is not going to get you to what you want." Asuma says with a serious face. "Your dreams and goals in life depend on how you act and do right now. So please do your best and don't be lazying around. Your life depends on it. Alright son?" He says pointing a ruler at him. "Yes sir. (Sigh) Now i really am going to be more bored..." Naruto says mumbling the last sentence. "What was that? I didn't hear the last part?" "Huh?! Oh uh Nothen nothen at all ya know! Hehehe..." Naruto says nervously scratching the back of his head. With a suspicious look on his face Asuma turns to the board and begins the lesson again. "~I wonder what Sasuke's doing now? It's probably more better then here. Right?~" As Naruto thought, everyone listened to the lesson and wrote notes. But there was another person not doing anything, Nara Shikamaru. He was just sitting in his seat napping away. Though he sleeps through class Asuma doesn't really mind a lot. Shikamaru would always get straight A's and never failed a test but it sometimes worries Asuma cus of his lack of team spirit or any lack of doing anything for that matter. His laziness makes him really annoying at times and makes people worry about how he's going to live in the future. But it seems though Shikamaru already has a plan since every time his parents ask or when his friends ask he always says that he knows and gots it under control. But no one knows for sure. His laziness can get annoying to others but his friends don't mind much after getting to know him. Naruto knew as well. He never understood Shikamaru much before but now, Naruto can see why he's always so dense and easygoing. Having parents whom are always so busy and concentrated on work all the time can be lonely and boring. Though he never actually admits it, he just answers with a dull and lazy "it's a pain".  
As class went on Naruto went on dazing out or going into his little dream land. Naruto would wonder if he ever was smart like Shikamaru but still have this personality right now would it still be the same as now? Shikamaru is lazy but smart, Sasuke is really stubborn and barely talks to others (with the exception of Naruto) is also really smart. Same goes to Neji. All with annoying personalities and yet have the best grades! If only things were a little different. But on another case staying like so wouldn't be too bad either. BBBRRRIIINNGG!  
" Finally! There's the bell!" Naruto says as he puts his things up and runs out the door. As he heads to class he runs into a familiar girl.  
BANG! "Owww!" Naruto says. "Uh...um...I'm sorry...I didn't see you." Says the girl very faintly but loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Um? Uh? It's okay! Huh?" Naruto leans down to see the girl and notices the pupil less, lilac eyed girl. "Oi! Hinata-chan! Hey!" Naruto says. Hinata looks up and sees Naruto. "~gasp~ N...Na...Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly turns pink. "Uh Hinata are you okay?" He says with a worried face. "Uh um y...y...yes, uh I...I... I'm okay..." Hinata slowly bows her head down. "Okay then! See you later!" Before Hinata could respond Naruto runs straight to class. "Bye... Naruto-kun..." With that the love struck girl slowly turns and heads to class.  
Hinata's P.O.V.  
"What just happened?" I thought as I got to class. "Why did I have to run into him of all the people in this freakin world why did it have to be him?!" Just thinking of him makes my heart pound a million times faster than before! As I sit in my seat suddenly someone came over and touched my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. And it was non other than Sasuke-kun!? What did he want from me? Our families are close but I never actually talked to him a lot. What was it he needed? "Uh yes?" I said in my most normalist voice I could muster up. "hey. Uh my parents want your parents to call later. They told me to tell you this yesterday but I forgot. They said it was important so...?" Sasuke says emotionless. "Um sure thing. Thank you." "Sure." And with that he walks away. That was a very awkward moment. I really can't see why the other girls like this guy. Sure he's cute but his attitude is sure annoying and not eye catching. He's always ignoring the others girls and never dated one either. The only girls he speaks to are me, Ino, tenten, sakura and the popular girl Hana. Though he only speaks to us if he needs something or apologizes to us and all that, never a real talk. But it doesn't bother me. All I really want is to be with Naruto-kun and never let go. But can I really do it? Confess? Naruto will never like a girl like me. Right? Ugh! I can't concentrate anymore! If only I was a little more braver I'd surely confess!  
Soon the bell rings for class to start. Kurunai sensei sets up the radio and plays a song. She does this every day for extra credit. If we guess the right name for the song she plays we get ten extra credit points. If you think she just plays it and when the chorus comes you got it then your wrong. She plays only the parts with no chorus parts and sometimes plays the songs without the lyrics. Not many people get the credit but its fun to listen to the music since this is a music class. My father wanted me to sign up for it to improve my singing and piano skills as the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. After joining this class I've also learned how to play the guitar and improved a lot! Now I really love this class. I hope to sign up again next year.  
As the song plays, everyone listens closely and carefully. Suddenly a hand shot up. "Yes!" Kurunai said. "It's SuperCell song Utakata Hanabi! Right?!" The brunette girl says. "Correct!" Everyone in the class sighed and sat in agreement. "Alright class now that's over let's start our lesson. Today we will be going over music score making and mixing. I'll pass out music score paper and I also want you all to open your music books to page 264." Everyone does what she says and flip through pages. The sound of music class starting feels really good. I think...?  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

WTK Chapter 4:  
Hinata's P.O.V. Cont.  
As everyone listened to Kurunai sensei's orders, she walks over to the board and begins writing something. Once everyone was ready, she started the lesson.  
"Alright class! Lets get started. Today we will start off with lyrics. As you've learned before, the lyrics are the key to a hit song. You have to have feeling! Your lyrics to the song have to have a meaning to them. If not then the song will never last. Even if the music beat to it is good, it will only be popular for awhile. After a few months or so, that song dies. I've heard many of those in my years." She says with a tone of knowledge. "It's obvious if a song has meaning or not. Many popular stars will create a song and it will have very good music, very good beat, and of course the voice itself, but those songs have no meaning to it. It will be popular for a while but after about a year or less that song will be forgotten. Now I don't mean those songs that talk about partying and stuff. Those songs are good and many give that feeling of partying, but many others have no topic and they just have a bunch of words in it to describe something unimportant. Some even don't have much lyrics to it! In this generation, about half the song or maybe more is just the same verse of music playing the whole song." As Kurunai sensei spoke everyone seemed to be stuck to her. Her teaching can be so intense and true no one can take their eyes and ears off her. I just love her class! ^-^. While I was writing down the instructions I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and looked but no one was looking at me. I then turned to where Sasuke-kun was and as I turned over to him I got a glance of him turning around. Was it him? Was he looking at me? It can't be! Right? I didn't know who was looking at me but the feeling seemed to disappear now. Was I just going crazy or was someone really looking at me? Anyways I continued doing my work and then after about thirty minutes of learning and teaching we finally got to write a song. "Alright class!" Kurunai sensei said with a full confidence voice. "For your assignment today, I want you all to pick a partner and write a song together." "What!" I thought to myself. "The song must be meaningful and has to make sense. No curse words too. Not at all. If I hear or find a curse word in your songs, it's a automatic F minus. Got that?" Kurunai sensei exclaimed. Everyone answered back with a yes ma'am and got up to find a partner. "Oh and the song has to be a duet with your partner." "What!" I thought again in my head. I had to find a partner, write a song together and then sing together! Who would partner up with me? To be honest I don't really want to have to do this in the first place. I love Kurunai's classes but the part where we have get up in front of everyone and sing is not in my liking at all. "Oh yes and the due date for the song is next month on the twentieth. So since today is the fourth of December you have about two months. That would be enough." Great! Two months with someone and till then who will it be? It looked like everyone found a partner and sat down together talking about what to write. Kurunai sensei asked for anyone who didn't have a partner to raise their hand. I slowly rose my hand and Kurunai saw me. I looked around to see if anybody else raised their hand and to my surprise it was Sasuke-kun who raised his hand. He must've rejected the other girls who asked first. "Okay then. Sasuke and Hinata you two be partners!" "Eeeeehhhhh!" I thought to myself. "S...S...Sasuke-kun...?" I said as normal as I could. "Yes" said Kurunai. "And I hope it would be okay for you as well Sasuke honey?" Kurunai said looking at Sasuke-kun. All Sasuke could say was his normal answer to everything: "hn." :/  
The bell suddenly rings and I quickly walk out the door. As I got out I heard someone call my name. I turn to see who it was and to my surprise it was non other than Uchiha Sasuke?! " hey Hinata?" Sasuke says to me. "Uh y...yes..." I stuttered back. "Just to be sure your my partner for the project right?" He says with an emotionless tone. "Um y...y... Yeah." "Ok. Then when do you want to start?" He asked in the same tone as before. " uh? We can start next week? I'm kinda busy this week so..." I said shyly. "Sure." He says. He then walks off and disappears in the crowd of high school students. Bumping into Naruto-kun and then having Sasuke-kun be my partner for Kurunai's class, can the day be anymore off! (And it did!)  
Bang! "Oww!" Says the guy I ran into. "Ah! I'm...I'm... Sorry." I apologized to him. But as I looked up to see who it was it was non other than one out of the popular guys (counting Naruto and Sasuke) Inuzuka Kiba. "Uh it's fine." The brown haired teen says. "Uh okay." I said with a very low voice. Kiba smiles and shows a little fang like tooth. "You must be Hinata right?" He asks me with a smile. "Uh yeah. Um your Kiba right?" "Yeah!" He says with pride. "Ano? Don't I have you for third period? I didn't see you in class just now." I said curiously. "Oh! I had to do something in another class." Kiba says. "Oh..." I said with a smile. Suddenly the five minute bell rings. "Sorry. I gotta go. See ya Hinata." Kiba says and then runs off to class.  
Right now I have free period so I walked to the library and played on the computers. Suddenly someone covers my eyes with their hands.  
And it was non other than my best friend Ino. "Hey girl. What you doing?" Ino says happily. "Just listening to music. Hey Sakura!" I said greeting them with a smile. "Hey Hina!" Sakura replies back with a wave. Both girls sit in the empty seats on my right and left. I looked around back the way Ino and sakura came from but didn't see what I wanted to see; Tenten.  
"Ano? Where's Tenten?" I asked disappointed. Ino turns to me and crosses her legs and arms. "Tenten had extra work for another class so she took her free period time to finish it." Ino says answering my question. I stared out into space for a little bit thinking, "really?" But soon snap out of it when sakura nudges me in the ribs. "Oi! Hinata. I have important news." She says in a low but normal tone as we were in a library. "Oh really?" I said curiously. "Mm!" She says with a agreeing tone. Sakura had a knack for finding information around the school since she was Tsunade-sama's favorite student. She literally is like Tsunade-sama's assistant. She knows almost everything about the school. Well, along with Ino who just's finds the info by either being sneaky or "over hearing" things from other people. (By the way, Tsunade's the principle) But anyways back to Sakura. Sakura looks at both of us and begins stating her news. "Well, I heard that there will be a new transfer student coming to the school!" She says wide eyed. "New student? Hmmm?" Ino says rubbing her chin. "I wonder who it is? Is it a boy or girl?" She asked with deep curiosity. Sakura thinks for a moment to remember. "Umm? I think it was a girl? I can't remember very well as half of it were just complements about how the new student had very good grades in the past and went to a very high class and private school before." Sakura says as she shifts in her seat. "High class private school?" I asked with surprise in my eyes. Sakura nods her head and behind typing away on the computer. "I think it was called Kirin Arts High School?" She says as she types in the name. Seconds after she pushed search about a million searches popped up on the computer screen with ads on the school, high class courses, news and info on the school, and photos of the school. Sakura clicks on the school web info site. As she scrolls down the page all our mouths dropped as we look at all info and it fell bigger as we saw where it was located. Seoul, South Korea! Our eyes widen and I could feel my mouth hit the counter. "K...K...Kirin Arts i...i...is in South Korea?!" Ino says almost yelling. I couldn't believe it! A student from the biggest and best talent school is transferring to our little Konoha school in Japan? Who is she and why is she transferring here? It can't be right? Can it? I look to my two best friends gawking at the screen and reading the school info. "Oh my gosh! This school is so high class and talented. They schooled the bests artists and actors that are very popular now. For example Kim hyun joong, wonder girls, and many more." Ino says in amazement. Suddenly sakura exits out the page and sighs. "~sigh~ I can't believe a junior star is coming to our lame'o school." She says with disappointment. I too didn't get it but from the looks of it, it seems to be happening. "Hey, when's she coming?" Ino asked. "Umm I think tomorrow or next week?" Sakura says scooting out of her chair. We all stand and head off out to the pavilion to talk.  
Normal P.O.V.  
All three girls walk to the pavilion and sit in the benches that were always clean as the school makes sure to have clean items around so there won't be any infections or what else. The girls begin talking about what almost all girls talk about; boys, crushes, drama, gossips, and what so ever stuff that relates to juicy info. (Technically that's what you can call making a whole lot of noise with your mouth)  
"Hey Hinata? I heard someone asked you out yesterday?" Ino asks. Hinata bows her head and sighs. "Yeah..." She says slowly. Both her friends look at her and sigh. "Your so lucky to have so many boys in the school fall over for you Hina." Sakura says patting Hinata's back. "Yeah! You should appreciate that. At least go out with one of them." Ino says rubbing the back of her neck. Hinata just sits in silence and stares. "I know but..." Before Hinata could continue someone calls out from behind. "Hey guys!" Yelled out a brown haired girl. "Oh! Tenten!" Sakura says. Hinata turns and greets her with a sweet smile. Ino smiles and waves. "So what you talking about?" Tenten asks as she sits down. "Oh about our Hina not replying yes to the many desperate guys in our school." Ino says bluntly. Hinata just glares at her. "Well it can't be help. You know how Hinata has felt about Naruto all these years." Tenten says. "Yeah I guess..." Ino says in an agreeing tone. The girls begin to talk more. Suddenly the bell rings and everyone hurries to class.  
To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

WTK Chapter 5:  
(During all that's happened through chapter 1-4 in Tokyo, Japan)  
"Ok. Thank you very much. I appreciate your helping." A lady says speaking on the phone. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" Asked another voice on the other side of the line. "Maybe. Depends on how she acts on the proposal." The lady replies. "Ok then." The voice says. "Okay. Thank you. Goodbye." And with that the lady hangs up the phone. She then sips from an expensive, rare, clean tea cup. "~sigh~ I hope she doesn't over react." The lady says and sips her tea once more.  
(In a busy part of Tokyo in a restaurant)  
"Two orders of sweet jam dumplings and three stir fry sesame meat combos!" Yells out a waiter. "Hai!" Yells out a chef in the kitchen. The sound of sizzling meat and the smell of sweet coffee roams the restaurant. A young girl with long black hair, and glimmering blue eyes walks to a table and pulls out a notepad and takes out the pen behind her ear. "May I take your order?" The girl asks nicely. The couple sitting at the table look up and say yes. "Um. I would like to have a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of vanilla coffee please." Says the women. "And I'll like a cheese cake and black coffee." Says the man. The girl quickly writes down the orders. "Okay. Two cakes, chocolate and cheese, with coffee, vanilla and black." She says reassuring the two. The couple nods in agreement and the girl smiles and tells them that it'll be ready soon. She walks to the counter and hands the orders to the counter guy. "Hey Mina? I heard you worked overtime yesterday." The guy asks her while grabbing the order. Mina looks at the guy and sighs. "yeah." "You know your still young. You can't work yourself out like that." He says making the coffee order. Mina just looks at him in annoyance. "You should be lucky I hired you even though your underage missy. " He says placing the coffee on a tray. "I know! You tell me that almost everyday!" She says annoyed. The guy chuckles and places two cakes on the tray along with the coffee. "Here! Your order for table 7." He smiles at her and continues his job. Mina laughs and walks off with the order to the table. "Here's your order. Your coffees and cake." She says as she hands it to them. "Thank you honey." Says the women. She then hands Mina a tip of ten dollars. Mina's eyes widen. "Ano? Isn't this too much of a tip ma'am?" Mina says kindly. "No. Your were very sweet and kind I couldn't resist it. Have it." The lady says pushing the dollar toward Mina. "Uh um thank so very much ma'am." She says and bows in mannerism. She walks off and smiles at the money she just got. "Thank you... But still..." She says still weary of the amount. Mina then heads back to work.  
After about four hours the owner lets Mina out early for hard work and turns to Mina. "You alright walking home alone? He says worriedly. Mina nods her head and waves goodbye. As she walks home she pulls out her phone and checks the time. 4:00pm. "~sigh~ Guess I'm taking the bus today." Mina hurriedly rushes to the bus stop and waits. Mina stares out into the busy roads and dazes out. Mina sees a man carrying his daughter around and happily laughing. She then remembers the day she never will forget. The day she was able to smile happily at least once like that. It was a chilly February afternoon...  
(Flashback)  
"Please! Let me stay here! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!" Yells out only ten year old Mina. The man looks at her with annoyance and shoves her off. On the floor helpless, Mina's eyes water and she begins to cry. "Why? Why can't I ever be accepted?" She says as she quietly sobs. Suddenly a man in his twenties approaches Mina and bends down to face her. "Hey? Little girl? You okay?" He asks worriedly. Mina looks up and faces the man. He had beautiful blue eyes, blonde spiked hair and a kind and warm look in his expression. Mina sniffs and says nothing. The man smiles sweetly and wipes off the tears from Mina's face. "Pretty little girls like you shouldn't cry." He says smiling. "It makes you look unpleasant." He says patting her head. Mina tries to stop crying but can't find the way to. The man takes Mina by the hand and leads her to a car. He opens the door and motions her to get in. Mina hesitates but soon agrees. The man gets in and drives her off. Mina looks around in fear as she just noticed she just got into a car with a stranger. But he didn't look so bad. He was very sweet and kind. After a while they stop at a ice cream shop and the man asks her what she wanted. After eating some ice cream the man took her to a zoo and they both played around and looked at the animals together. Mina and the man were having so much fun together they forgot all about what happened. The man smiles at Mina and she smiles back. "You know? Your really cute when you smile." The man says with kindness. Mina blushes and soon realized that she did smile and laugh. The man looks at her with curiosity. "Hmm? What is it. You look surprise." He asks. Mina doesn't say anything but the man figures it out anyway. "Is it because this is the first time you've ever smiled and laughed?" He says bending down to her level. Mina looks at the man. Mina nods and blushes in embarrassment. The man laughs and pats her on the head. "It's fine. You deserve to smile and laugh. It makes you more beautiful" he says sweetly. After they ate some lunch the man drives her to a familiar home. Mina's grandparents home. "I can't send you to a home like that. You stay here with your grandparents to be safe. Okay?" He says with warm words. Mina nods and he takes her inside. The man bows goodbye to the elders and turns to Mina. "I don't think I'll be seeing you again. I'm sorry. I really wish I could help more I really do. But I hope you will live a happy and fun life okay?" He says giving her a necklace with a heart and star inside of it. Mina nods but tears flow out of her eyes. "Don't cry. I liked being with you too. But I must go. There is someone else who needs me more." He says with words of truth. He smiles at Mina and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Promise me you'll live happily and fully." He asks. Mina nods and a tear falls as she does. The man hugs her goodbye and walks out the door. But before he did he turned around and faced Mina. "And I hope you find someone you can rely on and love for the rest of your life, Minami..." And with that he walks out and drives off. Mina eyes swell up and she smiles with happiness and sadness.  
(End of flashback)  
Mina sighs and smiles. "I really want to keep the promise but... All I can do is thank you from afar for everything. I'm sorry and Thank you..."  
The bus drives in and Mina quickly gets on. After about 10 minutes Mina gets off and heads toward her home. It's a normal old rooftop house not too expensive but not too cheap. It was a nice comfortable little home and had a bathroom and all. It was more than enough for Mina. Her heart was content. But as she headed up to the home she spies a black car in front of the area. She heads up stairs to the house and sees two big bodyguards standing around near the door. "What the...?" Mina says as she walks toward them. Then she finally notices. "~gasp~ oh no! What the heck! Why are they here!?" She says almost yelling. Mina tries to split but the guards heard her and started to rush toward her. Mina freezes in her step as she knows running won't help anything as they have seen her already. "Damn it!" She says slapping her forehead. They walk over to her and tell her to come with them. "Huh? Why? What do you guys need? I have no time to deal with you people." Mina says walking around them. But one of the guys grab her by the arm. "What the? Oi! What's up? Let go!" She says struggling to get out of his grip. "Lady Yuhiko wishes to talk to you." The guy holding her says. "Eh?! That old lady? Wants to see me?" She says with a confused face and points to herself. "Yes. So please come with us." The other guy says. Mina laughs in amusement. "Heck no! I ain't going anywhere near that place ever again you got that!" She says with a serous tone. Mina tries to pull off the grip but fails once again. "~man! Guys got grip!~" Mina says to herself mentally. Mina struggles and refuse to go. After a full five minutes of fussing and struggling. The bodyguards grab Mina by one arm each and drag her to the car. Mina begins to squeal and squirm as she is being dragged away. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Put me down! Hey! You freak'n let me go! Oi!" She says squirming around. Neighbors peak out their doors to see what the commotion was about. To their surprise, they find a squirming,screaming, angry 17 year old being dragged away by two big guys dressed in black. But for some reason they do nothing but guess its just some youngster who has run away from home and is being taken back by force. (Maybe!?;) The two men stuff Mina inside the car and to her surprise there were two more guys in the car! What the heck!? The first two hold her down in the back while the other second two drive and monitor. For a whole hour in a stuffed car Mina squirms and shifts around trying not to be stuck and squished. Which she halfway is. Finally they make it to their destination. As Mina gets out of the car she stretches for a few minutes and then complains about a cramped leg and butt. And right after she finished both men grab her again. Mina gets even more annoyed. " Oi! You think I'm stupid enough to run off right here right now in the middle of nowhere with you big doofs around?" She says annoyed by all the strictness. "You did do that once Lady Minami." The man on her left said. "Don't call me that! I'm not your Lady anymore! And that was because I didn't know what to do back then! " Mina yells out angrily. "Oh sorry, Mi Lady." He says. "And don't call me that either!" She yells out even angrier. "Uh sorry. But still we were under strict orders to bring you here without fail and to make sure you don't escape like the other times." He says sternly. "Tch! Whatever! Just let me go! I won't escape. I promise. There's no where to go from here anyways." She says mumbling the last sentence. The two men look at each other and nod in agreement. They let her go and lead her inside. As they get in Mina begins to get a bad feeling and stops in her tracks. "What is it?" Asked one of the guards. "Huh? Uh nothen." They then head inside. As she heads in she knows clearly where to go and quickly finds her way through. She reaches the living room and stops straight in her tracks wide eyed as she sees who were sitting there right in front of her. The two people she'd never want to see ever again in her life. Her parents...  
To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

WTK Chapter 6:  
Mina's P.O.V.  
As I walked in I find a surprise that I'd never expect. A surprise I'd hate. I find my so called parents. My eyes widen and I feel my feet step back readying to run off. My expression changes instantly from annoyed to freak'n angry. My heart races in anger and I feel hot blood rushing all through me.  
"Long time no see, Minami honey." Says grandmother. "Heh! You're still as useless as before." Says the women that is suppose to be my mother. It's been 5 years since I've moved out. And I have no intention in coming back. Not ever.  
(Mina's past)  
About four years ago I left to South, Korea to study music in exchange I was to never come back to the Uzumaki estate ever again. I was fine with it. But I was still only thirteen years old. I had to study in middle school music school for one year then head out early to the high school. I only studied there for four years. A year in middle school and three years in the high-class Kirin arts high school. I liked it. No abuse, no yelling, and no pain. I had friends and people to care for me. But... They could never erase the pain that my so called parents gave me. Both physically and emotionally. I hated the Uzumaki estate. And yet I was one. My parents would abuse me and yell at me for nothing. It hurt. I... I... Couldn't bare it anymore. So when I had a chance I would try to run away. But end up being caught and beaten. If they really hated me then why didn't they let me go? I hated them so much. Grandma tried to help but because of family rules and reputation I still had to stay at the hell of a house. I was hidden and unknown to the world. I was home schooled and was never allowed to go out. I was stuck in a stuffy little room filled with useless items. I didn't even have a bed. Many days I would want to kill myself. Other days I'll want to kill them. It hurt and it wouldn't go away. My own parents... But one day I was kicked out of the house and met a man. A man that changed my life. He was the one to take me out and the one to help me truly and happily smile. He gave me strength to live again. I will never forget that day and that the day i met that other one. Never.  
So when I turned twelve I asked to study music from my grandmother in exchange for me to sever my ties with the family and never come back home. Grandma disagreed in the beginning but I was able to convince her. I kinda like grandma and gramps but still. After getting ready grandma gave me an escort to care for me during my time there. I was able to leave the damned hell-like house, And keep my promise to him. After four years of training I came back to Japan and lived on my own after that. I never visited the Uzumaki home anymore and never mentioned them either. But once in a while grandma would send money or other stuff to me. I hate excepting help or things from other people by sympathy. It was pathetic. But to be nice I used some of the items wisely. I got a job and made a few friends. But I never really the talent to make anymore. My heart seemed contented with what I had. But now. What was it that they want? Me back? Money? Or other? I was scared and angry. I can't stay here long or else I'll flip.  
I turn around and try to run away but the two guards got me. "Hey where you going? I thought you said you wouldn't escape?" One of the guys says. Mina doesn't make eye contact. "I never said with them around I wouldn't. So get the heck away and let go or I'll freak'n beat you all to a pulp." I said with a threatening tone. Everyone in the house knows that I'm a top martial arts fighter. I could kill a gang team leader in an hour or less. And when my anger rises its not nice. It happened about a few months ago. A top guard was insulting me and I lost it in one second. That guard had to have surgery everywhere and was in a coma for as long as now. I think he's out of the hospital now. I was sorry. The guards loosened their grip but didn't let go. I was going to loose it. I couldn't help it. When it comes to them I can't control myself. I begin struggling and squirming as before. The guards drag me in and made me face the devils. "OKAY! Let me go!" I yell out. They let me go and I glare at the two hell makers. "What is it you all need. What's so important that you would call me and them together granny." I say bluntly. Granny sighs and begins her explanation. "Always the straight answer. ~sigh~ anyways. I'm sending you somewhere else." She says. My eyes widen and I feel a jerk of surprise hit me. "W...w... What! Where?!" I asked. "I'm sending you to a city called Konoha. It's not too small and not too big. There are not many hazards and trouble there so it'll be safe for you and there are relatives and friends there to care for you." She says while sipping from a cup of tea. "Huh? You're moving me to a place where I've never been to before with people I've never met and in such surprising and unexpected time?" I asked tilting my head in confusion and forgetting 3/4th's of my anger. The old lady just nods and continues her sipping. "Oi what in the world are you wanting me to do?! Didn't we sever our bonds many years ago!? Why are you all giving me out like you all care about me?!" I yelled at them at the top of my lungs. "Hunh. You are really naive aren't you? You just jump to conclusions and let your temper control you. You're a pathetic kind of girl to have as a daughter." The man known to be my father says. I curse under my breath and turn around not facing them. "Fine. I'll go. If it means to be as far away from them then I'm okay with it. It's better that way. If I'm that of a nuisance to you all then fine. I hated it here anyways." I said clenching my fists. I grit my teeth in anger and straighten my stance. "Actually, I hate you all. You all are the reason to my pain and hatred." I say as I hold in tears. "My heart was never happy with you all. Every tear, every shed of blood, and every weep that came from me... Was all because of you people and your freakin damn reputation." I begin stuttering and shaking for I was soon about to cry. Every bone and nerve in my body was shaking in anger. "My heart was contented without you guys. If I was to choose another life of my own..."  
My eyes open and tears run down my face rapidly. "...I would never want you guys to be in it and I would never choose this life ever again!" Tears instantly begin falling down my face and fall to the ground. A long silence occurs. Suddenly the old lady breaks it. "Good. Go pack your things and get ready. I've already spoken to your manager at the restaurant. I'll be at your home in an hour or so." She says croakily. "Hn! The quicker the better. Anyways, the reason you brought the demons was to convince me huh?" I asked. "Why you?!" The man stands up in anger. "That's enough!" Yelled grandpa walking in from the kitchen. "Minami you may go. You two don't cause a ruckess in my home." He says with a stern voice as he looks at the devils. I walked out and headed in the car that will take me home and after an hour to the airport.  
Normal P.O.V.  
At the rooftop home, Mina is stuffing all her belongings into a bag and is wiping tears off her face. "~sniff~ ugh! Today seemed so fine till now." She complains. After five minutes of stuffing and packing, Mina sits in a chair and groans. "I hope it's a nice place. I don't want to live with any weirdos." She says with a pouting face. She touches the necklace given to her years ago by the man. She smiles and sighs. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Huh? Already?" The knocking begins again. "Okay! I'm coming!" She says walking to the door. As she opens it she sees her grandmother at the door. "Huh? I thought you would wait in the car? What are you doing coming all the way up here?" She asked titling her head. "~sigh~ I was curious on how your house looked like and felt like getting fresh air." Her grandmother says. "Eh heh? Whatever. Lets go." She says walking out the door. "I gave the landlord the key and money so no need to worry. If you're not, like I care." Mina says with no eye contact. "You really live up here by yourself?" Her grandma asks. "Yeah and?" Mina replies casually. "Oh nothing." Her grandmother says. Both ladies get in the car and they drive off to the airport.  
(At the airport)  
"I have your passport and ticket. And I'm going with you." Says her grandmother. "Eh? You're coming?" Mina asks dumbfounded. "Yes and don't overreact. I'm only coming to escort you." She says handing Mina a passport. "Sure whatever. Like I care." And with that they both head to the planes. It was a long quite trip to Konoha. But once they reached it Mina felt a small butterfly flutter in her stomach. As she walks with her grandmother, her stomach grumbles. "Ah? Ano? Baa-chan? Uh can we...?" Mina says grabbing her stomach. Her grandmother rolls her eyes and smirks. "I'm hungry as well. But we'll eat at your new home." Mina's head tilts in confusion and then pouts upsettingly. They head out to the car pick up and wait for who is suppose to pick them up. Suddenly a black SUV drives up in front of them and a man in black gets out of the car, greeting them both. They get in the car and head to the future home of Mina's. They reach their destination after about 20 minutes. They all head in and meet the new guardians. As they walk in they are greeted by maids and butlers. (All characters in this story are rich! HINT HINT!)  
Mina is then greeted by a husband and wife along with a young man in his twenties. "Hello there. It's very nice to meet you! I hope we all get along!" Said the women. Mina introduces herself and bows. "Mina, these people will be your new guardians. Uchiha Fugaku and Mitoko." Her grandmother says.  
To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

WTK Chapter 7:  
(Back to Sasuke and the others at school)  
Back in Konoha Sasuke in Asuma sensei's class, his last period of the day is putting up his stuff before the bell rings. He then wonders about what his mother wanted after school. Well better listen then get a giant lecture. The bell rings and Sasuke quickly get out and rushes home. As he walks out he passes Naruto and Kiba. "Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto calls out but Sasuke doesn't hear. "He must be in a rush?" Asked Kiba. "He said his mom needed him to come home early for something." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways I'll meet you and Sai at the theater?" Naruto asks. "Yeah! See ya!" Kiba says as he walks off and waves back at Naruto.  
(Uchiha estate)  
"Mina, these people will be your new guardians. Uchiha Fugaku and Mitoko." Her grandmother says. "Um hello there." Mina says kindly. Mitoko giggles at Mina's shyness. "Hehe! Excuse her shyness. As you know her past..." Right when she said those words Mina's face changes from shy to sadness. "Uh? Um it's okay!" Mitoko says trying to bring up the mood. "Wow I finally get a little sister!" The guy who looks in his twenties says. "Hi I'm Itachi!"you can call me Itachi-nee. " Itachi says with a kind smile. "Huh? Oh hello." Mina says shyly. "Your name is Minami is it?" Asked Fugaku. Mina nods her head. "But you can call me Mina." Mina says a bit more normal now. "Mina huh? Very pretty name." Fugaku says a bit emotionlessly. "Uh thank you." Mina says with a smile. After all the greeting Mitoko asked a maid to send Mina's belongings up to her room and they all went to the dinning table to have dinner. "Mitoko? I heard you two had two sons. Where's the other one?" Asked Mina's grandma. "Oh Sasuke? He's probably on his way home from school." Mitoko answers. "That sasuke is probably strolling along the road taking all the time he wants. That little brat." Itachi says as he puts a slice of meat in his mouth. Mina on the other hand was sticking at her food and wondering who this sasuke guy was. "Sasuke? Who's Sasuke? Sounds like the youngest son. Is he my age?" Mina says in her thoughts. "Mina! How old are you?" Asked Itachi. Mina looks up at him startled. "Uh? Oh! Uh um I'm 17 years old." Mina says. "Really? Your the same age as Sasuke." He says somewhat excited. "~I knew it!~" Mina says in her head proudly. " When's your birthday?" Asked Mitoko. Mina sits in silence. Suddenly Sasuke comes in from the door. "I'm home!" Yelled Sasuke. "Oh and speaking of the devil." Itachi says jokingly. "Hn!" Sasuke says annoyed. "Your late! Uchiha Sasuke!" Mitoko says angrily. "Oh it's fine! We came a bit early that's all!" Mina's grandmother says waving her hand up and down. Sasuke walks over to the table and sits in his regular seat next to Itachi. He then notices the two strangers. "Ano?! Who are they?" Asked Sasuke. "That baka!" Mitoko says under her breath. Mina hears it and giggles a little at the comment. "Sasuke the young women in front of you is going to be living here with us for now." Fugaku says pointing to Mina. Sasuke brow raises as he hears what was just said. "What?" He says. "Mina will be living here for now on. In short you could say she will be your new sister." Mitoko says happily. Mina's eyes widen. "~new sister! When did I ever agree to be a sister?! All I said was it was fine to come live here!~" Mina mentally says. "Tch! Sister?! Whatever." Sasuke says coldly. Mina frowns. "~hnm! well! I don't want be here either!~" she says mentally in her head again. "Now now!" Itachi says trying to calm the mood. "I'm sorry Mina! My little brother here isn't the type to like having people he's never met around." He says assuringly. "Anyways." Fugaku adds in. "Miss Mina will be staying here and I hope you treat her like family and nicely. I don't want any bad blood around here." He says sternly. "Hn." Sasuke answers emotionlessly.  
After eating Mina's grandmother says her goodbyes and leaves. As she leaves Mina at the home, she wonders about the relationship between Mina and Sasuke. "Hmm? I wonder? He seems like a nice man. And is said to be very smart. Maybe?" And with that her grandmothers got a new plan.  
At the Uchiha home, Mina is guided to her room. She finds the room huge! It was as big as four of her rooftop homes lined in a square. The bed was a beautiful aqua blue with white lining. The pillows where aqua blue, white and aqua green. The floor was a tan/yellow colored carpet, the walls and roof were fleece white and there was a huge wide flat screen TV in front of the room. In front of the TV was a wooden glossy coffee table and a white couch. There was a makeup counter, a walk in closet and a huge, clean, beautiful bathroom. There was also a balcony and it opened out to a beautiful back garden filled with flower and all sorts of pretty plants and statues. Mina felt like a princess. It also kinda resembled the ocean beach. Mina loved beaches. But she never actually been to one. She would see them on TV and movies. Suddenly someone knocks on the door behind Mina. It was Mitoko.  
"How's the room?" She asked. Mina smiles. "Good! Your grandmother told me you liked beaches. So I used it as a concept for the room." She says happily. Mitoko slowly walks over to Mina and gives her a glimmering warm smile. A smile a mother will only make for her child. A smile Mina has never seen before till now. "I also heard you love music as well?" Mitoko says as she touches Mina's face. Mina freezes in surprise. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not like they did." Mitoko said softly but truthfully. Mina raises her head to face this women whom she's only known for a few hours and is touching her like a mother would do with her own daughter. "So you like music?" Mitoko asks again. Mina nods her head. "Don't be shy. For now your are part of the family now. We care for you and worry for you like family as well. Mina." Mitoko's words hit Mina like a boulder. It shook her and made her unsteady. No one has ever told her that before. She's always been around people who never really cared about her. Hearing it now... Feels... Feels odd. "Do you really?" Asked Mina. Mitoko nods and hugs Mina. "I know what you've been through. You've been through so much pain. And I know that I can never relate to your feelings but... At least let us cover those wounds. Let us heal them a bit. And let us help you restart. Restart happily." Mitoko says with such warmth and calmness. Her voice was so warm a calming it could make even the crankiest baby in the world calm down. A tear fell from Mina's eyes and Mina could feel a feeling inside of her that she hasn't left in a very long time. Not since that day with that man and that other time. She felt protected and warm. Only a feeling a loved one can give. Even though they've only met, Mina felt her heart cool and rest for a while. This wasn't going to bad after all. Mitoko let's go of Mina and gives her a welcoming and sweet smile. "So you like music eh? Well the I've got a surprise for you!" Mitoko says happily. Mina tilts her head and looks at her confused. "What is it?" She asks. Mitoko takes her arm and pulls her out of the room and into a huge living room. Mina has lived in a rich home, but nothing like this one. Then again she was away from home for about five years. Counting the year she came back from Korea and never went home. "I heard you liked music and attended the popular school Kirin arts high school, so I figured you like these gifts me and my husband bought you!" Mitoko says happily. Mitoko points out into the room and right in front of her was a beautiful white piano and a brand new acoustic guitar. Mina's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Mina soon got her conscience back as soon as she though about the cost. "Ano? How much did these all cost?" Mina asked though she felt as though she'll regret it. "Huh!? Oh um let's see... Uh about... Twenty hundred thousand dollars." She says as though it was no great amount or of any importance. "Oh! twenty hundred thousand." She says calmly. (Short silence)  
"HUH! WAIT! WHAT!" Mina yells terribly startled. "TWENTY HUNDRED THOUSAND!" She says even louder. "Huh? Uh yeah why?" Mitoko asks dumbfounded. "WHY! Well that's a lot isn't it?! I mean their great gifts and all but you didn't have to spend so much! Ya know!?" Mina exclaims. "Oh it's not a lot! If want to talk about a lot you should see the bank account money on the Hyuga industry." Fugaku says as he walks in. "Eh?!" Mina says almost speechless. Sasuke walks in wide eyed. "Hey? Mom, dad? What's with the piano and guitar?"  
"Their for our new little sis, bro!" Itachi says as he puts an arm over Sasuke. Sasuke gets annoyed and pulls away from Itachi but Itachi begins to nudge him. The two then begin to hustling each other. Everyone begins laughing and talking. All but Mina, who just stood there speechless but somewhat amused. Is this what a real family looks, sounds and feels like? What ever it was it felt nice. Well except the part where they are really rich enough to buy such expensive instruments. "~Twenty hundred thousand dollars?!~" Mina thinks to herself. "~really?~" she says. She suddenly hears her name being called. "Mina!" Mitoko says. "Huh? Oh sorry!" Mina says rubbing her neck. "I kinda zoned out ya know!" She says. "Hey you never answered my question a while ago about your birthday? Your grandmother didn't tell me." She says as she pulls the two brothers away from each other. "Oh? Uh that... Um how do I say this? Uh I don't know my birthday. Ya see my parents never told me and well ya know... Never celebrated it." She says with depressed eyes. "Oh I'm sorry!" Mitoko says surprised. Along with everyone else who heard they were all frozen surprise. "Then how did you register for school? And how do you know your age?" Asked Fugaku. " I put in a fake one. And I just calculated from what my grandma told me." She said placing a fake smile. "Well then! Then we'll just have to find out when it is. I'm sure your parents have the birth certificate." Mitoko says. "No." Mina says. Everyone looks at her in surprise. "They said they threw them away since my existence was a mere burden and nuisance to them." Mina says with a heartbroken tone. This time everyone's jaws drop and their expression changed from surprise to sympathy. "They said that?" Asked Itachi. Mina nods. "Well!" Fugaku says angrily. "I don't blame you if you don't believe me but its true. And I'll never forget it. Though I wish I could." She says with a tear almost falling. Sasuke sees it and tries to think of the words to comfort her but couldn't. "I say!" Fugaku says even angrier. "I vow here on out that Uzumaki Minami is to never return to that household ever again!" He says pointing at Mina. Everyone's expressions flutter as he says those words. Sasuke more as he swear he just heard his father say Uzumaki!? "I'm with you father!" Itachi says proudly. "Uh? Ano? Fugaku-sama?" Mina says sheepishly. "No fear Mina. We won't let them hurt anymore." Itachi says as he grabs Mina's shoulders. "Hey? Dad did you just Uzumaki? As in like Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke asks ignoring his brothers "heroic" act. "Huh? Uh yes. I almost forgot about him!" He says cooling off. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Mina says. "Yes he's a member of the Uzumaki clan. But don't worry, he is nothing like your parents." Mitoko says smiling. "He's Sasuke's best friend." Itachi adds in. "I see..." Mina says. "So that's what granny meant by family living here. How about his parents?" She asked. Suddenly Sasuke's parents and Itachi's faces turn serious. "His parents passed away. Naruto's mother died five months after he was born. His father was murdered by a company rival." Mina's face drops and she began to feel sorry. But the reason Sasuke's parents and Itachi's expressions changed wasn't because of the mention of his parents death. It was something totally different. Something they only forgot those very few hours today. Something Mina has no idea about.  
After all the commotion, everyone headed to sleep. Mina went to shower and changed. She laid on the huge bed in silence. She thought about what happened today. It was really nice. She then wondered what would happen tomorrow. After a while Mina finally dozed off. What will be of tomorrow.  
To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

WTK chapter 8:  
The next morning Mina wakes up at her regular time, 5:30 in the morning. It was just a habit of hers since she had to live alone. Mina had to earn money herself so she took really early jobs or far jobs. It was normal for her since after coming back from Korea Mina never went to a normal school anymore and lived kinda like an adult. Anyways, Mina walked into the kitchen. (Which she magically found on her own though she's never been in it.) She looked in the fridge to find something to eat. "Do they have any ramen in here?" She says to herself while she stuffs her face in the fridge. She begins digging in the fridge but also is making sure not to make a mess. "No. We don't have ramen, But we do have Chinese noodles." Says a voice behind Mina scaring her half to death and causing her to smack her head on the fridge door. "Etto!" She says rubbing the back if her head. "What brings you so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked with no emotion what so ever. Mina glares at him and closes the fridge door causing the room to go pitch black. (It's still early and suns not out. Also she didn't turn on the light.) "And I see you didn't turn on the light either." Sasuke adds into his own sentence. Mina frowns, though of course he couldn't see it as the room was as black as a cave with no life. "Well you could've turned it on when walking in on me." She says in reply to him. Mina slowly shuffles her way through the darkness but trips on the kitchen table causing her to fall. But she didn't just fall on anything. She fell on Sasuke, who was standing in front of her the whole time. "Aaahhh!" She yelled out as she fell. "Ah? Uh komen!" She says as tries to move off him. But before she could someone came out and turned on the lights revealing Mina on top of the all-so-arrogant Sasuke. The person to reveal such manner was non other than wide eyed, jaw dropped Itachi! Mina's face was as red as a freshly picked tomato. So was Sasuke. "Ano? Did I come at a wrong time?" Itachi asked crossing his arms in amusement. Mina immediately got off Sasuke and brushed herself off. "Shut up!" Sasuke says as he gets up from the ground. Sasuke's cheeks were red as Hinata's cheeks when Naruto hugged her once. Mina on the other hand was feeling very embarrassed and ashamed. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't see you." She says bowing her head. Sasuke was surprise now. She didn't seem like the type to be apologizing so honorably and desperately. "Uh? Um it's fine..." Sasuke says sheepishly. "Anyways! Ahem!" Itachi says clearing his throat. "What were you tw-" "I just came to get a drink of water. As for her you ask." Sasuke says cutting off Itachi. "Uh okaaaayyy." Itachi says a bit offended. "So Mina-san what is your reason to be here at this hour?" He asked in a professional tone. Sasuke just's glares at him and walks off with a bottle of water. "Huh? Oh this is when I always wake up." Mina says. "At five thirty in the morning?" Itachi asks surprised. "Uh huh! Back in Tokyo and in Korea I took really early and far away jobs that required me to have to wake up this early so..." Mina says rubbing the back of her head. Itachi nods his head in understanding. "I see? But you're still young so you don't have to wake up this early anymore. Okay?" Itachi says as he pats Mina's head. "Uh okay?" Mina say unsurely. "Hey Itachi-sama?" Mina says. "Call me Itachi-nii, okay?" He says smiling at her. "Um okay uh Itachi-nii does Sasuke have school today?" Mina asks curiously. "Yeah. But he doesn't leave until 7:30." Itachi says walking over to the fridge. "Oh and what about you?" She asked. "Me? I have work to do at the office so I'm getting ready early." He says taking out some left overs from the fridge. "I see?" She says. Mina's stomach suddenly growled. Itachi looks at her in amazement. "For a young girl your stomach sure does create a sound like no other." Itachi says while chuckling. Mina giggles and pats her stomach. "I guess so!" She says smiling. "How about this? What do you want to eat?" He asks. "Um I don't really know? I usually eat a bowl of ramen at this time before I head to work." She says scratching her chin. "How about some pancakes and sausage?" He suggested. Mina's face brightens and she nods in agreement. Itachi takes out the food and begins making it for her. By the time the sun was out both of them were finished eating and were doing the dishes together. "You really have a small appetite, Mina?" Itachi tells her. "I know. I never really ate much back then so I got used to it." She says as she scrubbed the last dish. "I see. You sure had it hard over there didn't you?" He asked as he rinsed the one Mina just finished. "Heh. I guess you could says that." Mina says with a small smile. "I mean it's not that I've never cared. It was just how my life was that's all." Mina turns off the water and turns around. "People can say its hard, painful, sad, or unfair. To me it was a normal life. It hurt but..." Mina pauses and looks at the floor. "It was just like that from the start, huh?" Itachi says finishing her sentence. Mina nods and puts back on a strong face. "But that's all the past. Like I say sometimes, it sometimes better to forget the past and look forward to the future." Itachi looks at her with a proud smile and rubs her head causing her hair to become messy. "Your a good kid you know that?" He says with a big smile on his face. Mina smiles back. Suddenly Mitoko and Fugaku walk in. "Oh!? You two are awake already?" Mitoko asks. Both of them nod and Itachi walks out of the kitchen. "I gotta go now." He says waving back at everyone. "Okay. See you at work." Fugaku says as he sits in his regular seat in the front of the table. "Um? Me and Itachi saved some breakfast for you guys. Hope you don't mind." Mina says. "Oh! Oh that's fine. Thank you so much. It saves me the time of cooking myself." Mitoko says as she sits herself down. Sasuke suddenly walks in and sits down as well. Mina and Sasuke make eye contact. Both remember what happened earlier and in split second look away. Mitoko sees this and begins to grow suspicious. "Are you two okay?" Mitoko asks suspiciously. Mina and Sasuke both turn to the women. "Yeah!" They both say simultaneously. They glare at each other and Mitoko smiles. "I'm guessing something happened this morning."she says slyly. "I went to Sasuke's room earlier and saw that he was gone. I then went to Mina's and she was gone as well. Sooo-" "it was nothing! I left to get a water bottle and she was crazy enough to wake up so early." Sasuke says cutting off his mother. "We just met in the kitchen and that's all! Nothing more nothing less!" Sasuke says angrily. "Not the way I saw it!" Itachi barges in. "I thought you were off to work!" Sasuke yells out. "Hn! I forgot some paper work and came in to get them but as I came in you all were on this topic so I must as well tell the truth. Since I saw all!" Itachi says slyly. Sasuke's eyes were boiling. Even Mina was getting a bit irritated. She didn't want them misunderstanding about what happen this morning. Especially since they were alone that mere second together. "Shut up Itachi-nisan! Nothing happened!" Sasuke said angrily. But Itachi ignored the order. "Well Mina do you want me to say?" He asked as he stuffed his paper work in his case. Mina felt her face turn red hot. She couldn't. For her and Sasuke's sake. Mina shook her head. But Itachi couldn't help himself. "Let's just say it was really dark and Mina tripped and fell on our little Sasuke." Itachi said as he readied himself. Mitoko and Fugaku's eyes widen. Sasuke was even more red then Mina was now. "Um. Well he's right. I just fell that's all." Mina says sheepishly. Mitoko and Fugaku were nice enough to understand and laughed it off. Though Sasuke didn't seem very happy about it. He gave Itachi a cold stare. Itachi left amused. Sasuke got ready for school and said his goodbyes. "Mina you'll be going to the same school as Sasuke next week so I thought maybe later I'll take you there to show you around so you could get use to it." Mitoko says as she walks over to Sasuke. Mina nods and smiles. " okay!" Mina says. Sasuke walks out the door and heads to the bus stop. Some days car other days bus. A regular routine for Sasuke. As Sasuke got to school he felt as though something bad was going to happen. Something he wouldn't like. Suddenly a bunch of girls came running out from a classroom screaming and yelling out Sasuke's name. He knew it. This was bad. It was Friday and Fridays mean all the fan girls will be giving out gifts and other things to the popular guys in the school. Most of them went to Sasuke. All the girls began huddling around Sasuke and pushing and shoving like crazy. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, and Neji were walking by and saw all the commotion. "What the?" Kiba says amazed by the crowds of girls. "Come on guys! Lets go help. It's Friday remember. Sheesh! Usually Sasuke would've been in a classroom by now hiding from all this. I wonder what's got him today?" Naruto says as he and the others rush to the rescue. Along with all this racket Hinata was standing behind the crowd trying to get thorough to her class. Though it wasn't working out very well right now. Hinata tried squeezing in and getting out only to be shoved in the ground and almost being stepped on. Sasuke saw what happened and pushed through trying to help her. He handed his hand out to her and at that second all the girls stopped what they were doing. Even Naruto and them who were also being bombarded by fan girls. Hinata looks up and takes his hand. All the girls gasped in horror as the shy and quite Hyuga Hinata was touching their Prince Charming. Hinata ignored the nasty glares and thanked Sasuke for helping her up. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with concern in his eyes. Hinata nods and walks out of the crowd but only to be pushed by a jealous fan girl. Naruto sees all and grabs Hinata's arm and drags her out. A few other girls gasped at the site. Kiba smirks in amusement. "Well that went well." He said crossing his arms. As for Neji he seemed furious. And some of the girls saw that. Sasuke too was really annoyed right now. He took this chance to escape the horrid trap hole. "If you don't do something nice then don't do at all. Especially in front of me. She maybe someone I don't hang with but she is just a girl who was trying to pass by without causing a mess. All I did was help her up. No need to over react." Sasuke says as he walks off to his class. Kiba, Sai and Neji follow behind. As for the girls, they just stood there. The boys get to their homeroom and sit together as always. "You know you didn't have to be so mean." Said Sai as he was digging in one of the gifts he received from a fan. "Hn!" Sasuke replies. "Hey Sai don't even bother. Sasuke seems a little pissed right now." Kiba says as he sits on the top of his desk. Sasuke looks around trying to find Hinata and the Baka but couldn't find them. "~where did they go?~" Sasuke thought to himself. Walking in a deserted hallway towards Kakashi's class was non other than the two missing children Hinata and Naruto. "You didn't have to do that Naruto-kun." Hinata says shyly. "It's no prob." Naruto says with his hands on his pockets. It was a long silence for a while. But then Naruto broke it. "Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. "Huh?" Hinata says rubbing her hands back and forth behind her. "Sorry about just now. It's the fans ya know..." He says rubbing the back of his head. Hinata shook her head and said that it was alright and it didn't bother her. Both of them headed to class and everything seemed to go back to normal. Supposedly...  
To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

WTK chapter 9:  
Hinata and Naruto walk into class together. As they did they were invited by a bunch of stares and "ooohhh's". Naruto ignores the comments and sits next to Sasuke. "Where were you two?" Asked Sasuke. "Walking in the hallway." Naruto says as he adjusts to his seat. "Really?" Asked Sasuke. Naruto looks at him surprised. "Oi? You don't normally ask about the things I do and surely never what I do with other people? What's up?" Naruto says with his hands behind his head. Sasuke just sighs. "Lots of things..." He says as he gets out his half finished notes from yesterday. "Aw crap! I totally forgot about that!" Naruto says digging through his backpack. "We were to bring them back to finish. How can you forget that dobe." Sasuke says even though things like this can happen to Naruto. "I was at the theaters last night. So lucky I had no homework though." Naruto says pulling out the crumpled up paper. "Kiba and Sai were with you last night and they remembered." Sasuke says pointing at the two with their notes out already. "By the way, how was the movie?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiles. "It was awesome!" He says almost yelling. "You should've seen it Sasuke?! The guy was like bam and then he was like "Im'a kill you if you don't hand over the gun" and the the other guy was like "well well? You did fine there sir!" And then he like jumps out of the 20 feet building and lands perfectly on the ground and then hijacked a car and-" "okay! I get it." Sasuke says cutting off Naruto. "It was full of action and stunts." he says knowingly. Suddenly Kakashi walks in and looks at the time. "Hmm? Earlier than before? Good!" He says proud of himself. Everyone else was a bit amazed he came early. "Nice one Kakashi sensei." Naruto says. Kakashi just smiles. Well at least that's what everyone thinks. He's always wearing a mask on so no one can see his face. It was always a mystery of how Kakashi's face looked like. He never showed it to anyone but doctors, his family, a few of the other teachers, and Tsunade. Everyone's very curious about it and tries to sneak a peek but it always ends up in a total failure. Not many people try anymore now though, since the mission seems impossible. Even Naruto's tried a bunch but failed all those times. He's still trying though. He's the type to never give up. Only when the going gets super ultra mega tough then he will. Other than that he'll never stop trying.  
Kakashi starts class and everyone finishes up what they started yesterday. Neji was the first to turn it in then Shikamaru and then Hinata. Everyone began passing it in one after another in about ten minutes. The last to turn it in was Naruto. He quickly wrote down what he saw and passed in a gibberish looking paper. Kakashi stares at it for a second and looks at Naruto. "You are a unique child Naruto." Kakashi says as he puts the paper down with the rest. Naruto just scratches his head and gives a sheepish laugh. "Nehehehe? My bad!" He says as he quickly walks to his seat. Suddenly Tsunade walks into the class. Kakashi meets with her and they talk in his office. The teens look through the window and see Tsunade hand Kakashi papers. They soon walk out and Tsunade thanks him. She then walks out only to came back in but with someone next to her. It was Mina?! Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees his now new housemate in his homeroom. "Hey? Look at that girl?" a boy on Sasuke's right, whispers to the guy next to him. (Meaning Naruto's on the left.)  
"Yeah. She kinda hot." The other guy whispers back. Both boys begin whispering to each other about Mina. Sasuke over hears and felt a little disturbed. He of course knew her and they're just saying things about her in a way Sasuke knew she wouldn't really like or kinda cared about. Sasuke began looking at her. She turns to look at the class and spy's Sasuke. Her eyes widen and she quickly turns away. "~What the?! He's in this class?~" Mina says to herself mentally. Naruto leans over to Sasuke with a suspicious-Naruto face. (Imagine Naruto's face when he's asking a question and leaning in a weird looking way in Naruto Shippuden) "Uh you know her?" He whispers to him. Sasuke turns to Naruto and pauses before he answers. "Uh? Uh? Um?" Sasuke couldn't answer. Not because he didn't want to but he just couldn't. He didn't know if his parents wanted other people to know that Mina's living with them. What about Mina? Did she want them to know too? Sasuke had no idea. He does have a heart too! Sasuke wavers and looks at Mina again. "So you do?" Naruto says confirming his question. "Uh no!" Sasuke whispers back. Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "Well you just keep looking at her so I thought-" "just be quite Baka." Sasuke cuts in. Kiba, who was behind Naruto looks at Mina and stares for a while. "~I've never seen her around? Is she new? She's kinda pretty." Kiba thinks to himself. ~"Is she going to be in our class? If she is it looks like she's gonna be surrounded by desperate, flirting guys.~" He says mentally. Tsunade finishes what she was saying and they bid their goodbyes. "Okay then. I'll see you next week!" Kakashi says nicely to Mina. Mina smiles with agreement and bows. Tsunade and Mina then walk out of the class. Sasuke then remembers that his mom told him that her and Mina would be visiting the school today. Mina was to attend the school starting next week. Sasuke felt a little stupid right now. How could've he forgotten.  
The day went by a bit slow today. It was only fourth period and everyone was already tired. In the empty hallways Mina is roaming around alone trying to find something. It was called a bathroom. "Ugh! I ask to go to the bathroom and get myself lost!" Mina complains to herself. Mina looks around trying her best to find one but right now it looked like it wasn't going to happen. Mina was so busy looking around for a restroom that she didn't pay any attention to what was in front of her and suddenly runs into someone. "Oww!" Mina yells out as she falls to the ground. Mina looks up at who she hit. It defiantly was someone she didn't know. He had brown spiked hair, canine like features (though it made him look a bit cute), and red fang-like marks on his cheeks. She looks at him with embarrassment. The guy smirks and hands out his hand to her. She stares at it for a few seconds and then takes it. As she took it he pulls her up but he pulls her a bit to hard causing Mina to fall in his arms. She looks forward only to find herself looking into his eyes. She quickly pulls away and blushes. The guy laughs a bit and apologizes. "Sorry! For running into you and about just now." He says rubbing the back of his head. Mina looks to him and slowly stops blushing. "Uh um it's fine. Actually it's my fault I ran into you. I should've watched where I was going." She says as she rubs her wrists nervously. "~Great! I find Sasuke is in a few classes with me, I get lost finding the bathroom and then I run into someone I don't even know! What a day?!~" Mina thinks I herself sarcastically. Mina could feel herself heading to even more trouble later. "It's fine. Hey? Uh didn't I see you in first period?" The guy asks. Mina drops out of her mind and nods. "Uh yeah? I think if you had Kakashi sensei as your homeroom." Mina says trying to act calm though deep inside she's going crazy. "Yeah! I do! So I guess I'll be having you first period huh?" He says casually. "Uh yeah." Mina replies. "So what's your name?" He asks. "I'm Minami but you can call me Mina." She says putting on a smile. "Hey Mina! The names Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba! Nice to meet you." Kiba says smiling. As he smiled a fang-like tooth stuck out. It was kinda cute, Mina thought. "~Wait! What am I talking about?! I've only just met him!~" Thought Mina. Mina snaps out and gives back a smile. "Uh shouldn't you be in class now?" Mina asked. "I have to send something to the office for Iruka sensei." Stated Kiba. Mina nods understandingly. "We'll I gotta go so...?" Kiba says pointing in the direction of the office. "Oh? Okay!" Mina says. Kiba walks off. Suddenly Mina remembers her situation. She quickly turns to Kiba. "Oi! Ano? Kiba-kun? Uh do you know where there is a restroom around here?" Mina asks. Kiba turns around. He giggles a bit and nods. "Turn to your right on that corner and on your left is a bathroom." Kiba says. Mina smiles and thanks him. She then walks off in the direction he just told her. Kiba smirks. "She kinda cute?" He says as he walks off.  
To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

WTK chapter 10:  
Mina walks out of the restroom and heads back to the office. Only to find herself lost again since she forgot where to go. "Damn it! I totally forgot where to go!" She says putting her hand on her hip. Mina begins to walk around to try her luck. But her luck doesn't seem to be responding right now. Mina wonders a bit more before finding the lunchroom. Mina's stomach growls. "Ugh! To bad I'm not a student yet!" Mina says licking her lips. Suddenly the bell rings and everyone begins to rush out of their classes. Mina turns around, but only to run into someone, again. Bam! "Ah!" Mina yells out. Mina rubs her head and looks at who she hit. And it was... Sasuke? "Uh you ok?" He asks. Mina nods and quietly walks around him still rubbing her head. "Sorry..." Mina says as she walks off. Sasuke just continues in what he was doing. "Ugh! What bad luck! Really? Sasuke? I had to run into him!? Gosh!" She says as she walks off. (Just as she walked out Tsunade found her and took her back.)  
Today's menu is a choice of American style chicken nuggets, hamburgers, fruit parfait, and a side dish of fried sweet potatoes. Sasuke gets his lunch and sits in his and his friends normal sitting area. Sasuke begins eating only to get a surprise hit from the back. "Oi!" Naruto noogies Sasuke. "Sasuke? What's up with you and that new girl?" He asks straight off the back as he places his tray of food on the table and sits in front of Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't make any eye contact. "Nothing." He says sternly. "Ehhe? Then what's with the face and attitude?" Naruto says stuffing a chicken nugget in his mouth. Sasuke gives him a cold cold glare. "Aieeee!" Naruto flinches. "Sorry man! It's just that, just now you two ran into each other and the other guys were all freakin out." He says as he picks up his drink. "Oh and the girls too." He says raising his drink at Sasuke. Sasuke sighs and gives in. "~ I know Naruto like the back of my hand. He's gonna keep asking and asking and asking and asking till I finally loose it! Might as well tell. I mean he's Mina's cousin. Well? Unknown cousin you could say?~" Sasuke says to himself. "You really want to know dobe?" Sasuke says. Naruto's eyes widen in self proudness. "~haha! Mission complete!~" Naruto says in his head proudly. "~That face?! I knew it! That Baka!~" Sasuke says in his head as well. "Hn! Fine." Sasuke roles his eyes. "That girl's name is Uzumaki Minami. She goes by Mina though." He tells. "Uzumaki!" Naruto yells out. Everyone looks at them. "Oi?! Shut up! Dobe!" Sasuke whispers. "I can't tell anyone yet. I don't know if I should or not!" Sasuke says. Naruto nods. "Sooo?" The blonde says. "(Sigh) anyways she's your, let's say long lost cousin? I don't know, but I heard from my parents that she's had a hard life back then and was forced to come live here in Konoha and stay at my place." He says casually. "What?" Naruto says. "Yeah. Her parents were I guess abusive to her and she left the place and lived alone. Now her grandparents want her to live away from them. She use to live in Tokyo." He continues. "So in short, she had devil parents, ditched, lived alone, then was found and forced to live in a small town far far far far away from them?" Naruto says straight off. "Yeah. Pretty much." Sasuke says dragging the yeah part. Naruto nods understandingly. "I see? Well why didn't she come live with me? I'm blood family?" Naruto asks. "I don't know? Ask her, though I doubt she knows either. When she came she looked tired and a bit irritated. I guess they dragged her here?" Sasuke says. "Still?" Naruto says. "Hey what's up?" Someone says from behind. It was Kiba. "Yo! Kiba!" Naruto says. Kiba sits next to the blonde and sets his tray down. "So what you guys talking about?" Kiba says putting a chicken nugget in his mouth. "Oh we were talking about this girl named Mina! You know? The one we saw-" Sasuke stuffs three nuggets in Naruto's mouth. "Umrmrmh?" Naruto says mouth full. "~and I just told him its a secret!~" Sasuke says to himself. "Huh? Oh her? Mina?" Kiba says. Sasuke's brow rises. "You know her?" Sasuke asks. "Not really but I ran into her last period. She got lost." He says smirking. Sasuke eyes him. "I see?" Sasuke says. "Really?" Naruto says as he swollows the food. Kiba nods with a full mouth. "How was she?" Naruto asks. "She was really nice and kind cute. She was also a bit clumsy?" Kiba says. "Huh? Really? She doesn't look so bad?" Naruto says with a wondering face. "I never said she was bad!" Kiba argues. "Anyways! Naruto why would care? You hitten on her?" Kiba smiles slyly and nudges Naruto in the ribs. "Hn! Like he could. It'd be criminal if he did." Sasuke comments. "Huh?" Kiba says looking at Sasuke confused. "Yeah..." Naruto says sadly. Suddenly Naruto gets a beaten in his head. "What you so sad about?! Are you crazy?!" Sasuke says angrily. "Do you have any sense of self shame?!" Sasuke says. Naruto rubs his head in pain. "Okay! Sorry! It's just-" "just what?!" Kiba says in irritation as he has no idea what their talking about. Sasuke sighs. "You'll find out soon... " he says as he continues eating. Kiba gives them both a confused look but continues eating. Lunchtime was a bit a a ruckess?  
(At the mall...)  
"Mina? What do you wanna eat darling?" Mitoko says as they both stand at a mall food court. "Uh? Anything I guess? I don't care as long as its not seafood." Mina says shrugging her shoulders. "Huh? You don't like seafood?" Mitoko asks surprised. "Uh yeah. I only eat shrimp. But only a little." Mina says. "Well I've just learned a new fact about you Mina dear!" Mitoko says. Mina smiles. Mitoko orders and they both eat. "You know you don't have to take me shopping? I have enough clothes." Mina says as she stuffs her mouth with jiangjiangmyung. (They ordered Chinese black bean noodles)  
Mitoko shakes her head. "I want to. You need to wear some clothes that are in fashion if you're a girl and you need to learn how to be more out and about. When you make friends at school you're gonna have to do things like this. Now now I know you're not the type to do girly stuff and I know you seem to be more of a casual girl but still." Mitoko says in a motherly tone. She sure did say a mouthful. Mina just smiles in agreement but deep inside is wondering how she was place in such situation. It's not like she hated it. It was because she didn't like using money on things not so important in life. But if she was to be able to have a bed to sleep in at night and food she'll go along with it. "Huh? I wonder where she is?" Mitoko says looking around the mall. " huh? Who?" Asked Mina. "Huh? Oh Yurikano-sama." Mitoko says. "Uh Yurikano?" Mina says oblivious of who it is. "She's a friend of mines and is a Hyuga member by marriage." She says happily. Mina just nods and smiles. Suddenly a women in a floral dress and dazzling machine jewelry came up to them and gave a sweet smile. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." She says with a sweet, smooth velvety voice. "Oh!? Yurikano!" Mitoko says getting up from her seat and hugging the women. After about ten seconds of greeting they both turn to Mina. Mina smiles back nervously. "Ano? Yurikano-sama! This is Mina." Mitoko says pointing at her. Mina waves at the dark blue, long haired women. "Mina this is Hyuga Yurikano. The wife of the rich Hyuga Haishi." Mitoko says. "Oh my?! This is Mina?! She's a beautiful young girl?!" She says admiring Mina. "And she'll be even more beautiful when we're done here!" Yurikano says. "Huh? When we're done here?" Mina asks nervously. What are they planning?!  
To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

WTK chapter 11:  
"W...what do you guys mean?" Mina asks. Both women smile. She could feel something jerk in the pit of her gut. Both women pull Mina out of her seat and straight to the stores. The women begin grabbing all kinds of clothes and accessories. Pushing and pulling Mina in and out of dressing rooms and forcing her to wear so many different kinds of clothes. Even the most dumbest person in the whole universe can see that Mina is not enjoying this at all. After three hours of changing they move to another shop and start all over again. Changing and changing and changing and changing, Mina felt as though she's tried in every outfit in the whole three story, about five Walmart's wide mall! After six hours of shopping the three stand outside the mall arms full and Mina tired as can be.  
"(Sigh) what a day!" Mitoko exclaims. Mina looks at her weirdly. "Yes it has!" Yurikano says. Mina rolls her eyes and sighs again. "Can we go home now? It's already 7:00!" Mina says pointing at the evening/night sky. "Huh? Really? I never noticed." Yurikano says looking into the sky. Mina sighs and walks to the car. Yurikano and Mitoko say their goodbyes and they all head home. "How did you like it?" Mitoko asks as she drives. "Uh? Can I say truthfully?" Mina says with a guilty tone. Mitoko nods. "Uh I know you wanted to let me fit in and all but? Don't you think this is a little to much? I mean I'm not use to things like this and-" Mina is cut off by Mitoko. "Honey. You're a beautiful young girl and you're for now on living with us. I'm not forcing you to start liking it but all I want you to know is that starting now I'm going to treat you like family and love and care for you like a true daughter." Mitoko says with smile. Mina looks out the window speechless. Mitoko takes a glance at her and smiles. Twenty minutes later the two make home. The butlers take the bags up to Mina room. Mina heads up as well with a few in her arms too. "You're not eating?" Mitoko asks. "No. I'm too tired right now." Mina says as she walks up the stairs to her room. Mina opens the door walks over to her bed and plops down on the soft, well made mattress. Mina blinks a few times and sighs. "What a day?!" She says under her breath. Mina gets up and heads to the shower. After showering Mina gets a towel and heads out only covered in a towel that was up to her mid thighs. She couldn't bend or sit. Mina quickly dried off and looked for something to wear.  
(During her shower down stairs.)  
"Where's Mina?" Asked Itachi. "She said she saw tired after all that shopping and went up stairs." Mitoko says as she sets a plate of food in front of him. Fugaku looks over to Mitoko. " still she might still be hungry. Sasuke why don't you bring her a little bit of food." He says handing him a half a plate of curry. Sasuke groans but knows clearly not to disobey his father and takes the plate and walks up the stairs to Mina's room. As he walks closer to the room Mina is lolling for clothes in her bag she brought from her old home. Mina walks around looking for her bra just as she passes the door Sasuke walks in. "Hey dad says to bring you-" Sasuke's eyes widen. Mina on the other hand freezes in her steps as she is standing in front of Sasuke half naked! "Aaaaahhhhh!" Mina screams at the top of her lungs. It echoes through out the house causing Itachi to spit out his water. "Pffffttt! What the what?!" Itachi says. Everyone hurries to the scene. Sasuke stands for a few seconds but quickly gets his conscience back as his parents and brother rush up and see what happened. Mina throughs a pillow at Sasuke. He quickly closes the doors. Mina on the other hand is standing there frozen and blushing like crazy. Sasuke too was blushing crazily. Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths dropped. Mitoko walks over to Sasuke and whacks him across the head. "What did you just do?! You should've knocked!" She says angrily. Sasuke runs his head and apologizes. "The one you should apologize to is not mom but Mina." Itachi says. Sasuke sighs in annoyance and rolls his eyes. Mitoko knocks on Mina's door. "Ano? Mina? Can I come in?" She asks but gets no answer. She goes in anyways. Mina drys off her towel and sits on her bed. Mitoko sits my her and apologize. "It's okay..." Mina says. "It's not like it was completely-" Mina stops what she was going to say. "Uh ya know?" She says rubbing the back of her head. Mitoko smile as pats her on the head. "Okay then. Get some nice sleep." She says as she walks out the room. Mina sighs and lays on the bed. "Today was a hazard." She says as she clicks the lights off and cuddles up in bed. The next morning was a awkward one for Sasuke. Mina on the other hand had forgotten the incident and was eating breakfast quietly. "So how was yesterday at the school Mina? I heard you visited it." Itachi asks trying to fix the awkward situation. "Okay? I guess. If getting lost was part of it?" She says. Fugaku gives a hearty chuckle and smiles at Mina. "Really? I guess you'll be just fine." he says smiling at Mina. That was a first for Mina. Since she's came she a barely seen him smile nor laugh. The others don't seem to be bothered. Mina smiles back and continues eating. Sasuke just yawns and puts up his food. "You're done?" His mother asks. Sasuke nods and walks off to the living room. Mina looks at him and quickly finishes her food. She places her food up and follows behind. "They seem to be in a hurry?" Asked Itachi. Everyone looks to the direction that the two went in confusion. What is it going to be like today?  
To be continued...


End file.
